Hell Froze Over
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Todd's in a relationship and its driving the Brotherhood mad, especually Wanda. An OC, but don't worry, she doesn't stay for too long... and no one likes her much, so yeah.. read
1. Not Yet

Okay… kind of a sequel to Tales of the Brotherhood. Todd's got a girlfriend… how will the other's react; especially Wanda?

**Hell Froze Over**

**Chapter 1**

**Not Yet**

It was quiet at the Brotherhood house as Todd came romping down the stairs. Lance raised an eyebrow and Fred let out a chuckle. Wanda rolled her eyes; she'd been a little moody lately and tonight was no exception. Tonight… they were going to formally meet Todd's girlfriend… they were not enjoying the idea of dinner with a human… especially a valley girl they didn't know. Todd opened the door and Tabitha leaned over to get a better look.

"Everyone, this is Candy Kayne," said Todd happily walking in.

It was odd in general to see Todd this close to a girl, not to mention a decent looking one. She wasn't beautiful… but cute. She was an inch shorter than him, with wavy orange tinted short hair. She had a kind of sickeningly sweet smile on her face and wide green eyes. Purple seemed to be her color choice as they looked at her floral patterned dress.

"Candy Cain… nice…." Tabitha fought back a full blown laugh.

"My parents had a… funny since of humor," she giggled.

"This is Lance, Pietro, Tabitha, Fred, and Wanda," said Todd quickly.

"Totally cool," she chuckled, as Todd showed her to the living room.

"I don't like her," said Wanda with a grumble.

"Now is it because she's with Toad? Or that she's the complete opposite of you? Or maybe…." Pietro was silenced as Wanda held up a hex ready hand.

"I'll be right back Snookums," said Todd, hopping to the kitchen, Candy giggled.

"… can I invite Kitty over?" asked Lance.

"No… one peppy valley is enough," said Tabitha with a small grimace.

"Hell's frozen over, hasn't it?" asked Pietro.

"No," said Fred, "Maybe she can't smell…."

"Okay…. Well…When it does, please notify me," said Pietro sitting next to Candy.

"Oh I will," said Tabitha sitting next to him.

**TBC**


	2. Maybe

**Hell Froze Over**

**Chapter 2**

**Maybe**

They hadn't seen much of Todd in the past three months with his new girlfriend. It had been oddly quiet around the boarding house without him… as well as there was a lot more bugs around. They were easily starting to miss Todd. Also, a weird happening had started about the house as of late… when ever Candy was mentioned, something would crack or break. No one had figured out why until they'd heard Todd call Candy a nickname when Wanda was in the room, it seemed Wanda had a problem with Todd's girl being called 'Babycakes.' Either that or the phone exploding was pure accidental. At this current time Todd was out and most of the Brotherhood sat in the living room.

"Do we have anymore candy…" Pietro froze as he heard something crack in the ceiling.

"… no," said Lance, looking sideways at Wanda.

"Where is Todd?" asked Fred, looking at the calendar.

"Date?" suggested Tabitha.

"It's Tuesday, and Candy's a senior," said Lance.

"She's a cheerleader," said Pietro.

"Toad's…. dating… a cheerleader?" asked Lance.

"Hell froze over yet?" asked Pietro.

"Getting there…" said Tabitha.

"She's head cheerleader," said Pietro with a yawn.

"Okay, maybe…" said Tabitha, with a shrug

"Did you know, that most laptops have lead in them?" asked Lance, as he typed on his.

"No, I didn't," said Wanda, "What is it?"

"It's what Pietro sucked on as a child," said Tabitha.

"At least I didn't eat it," said Pietro, with a smug look.

"It's nice to know that I live with five-year olds…" said Lance.

"How's your online classes going?" asked Fred.

"Fantastic…. I have two B's and three C's…. but I'm passing.." said Lance.

"Why are you going to school online again?" asked Fred.

"Furthering my education. Just because you didn't want to get diploma's like me…" Lance was cut off by Pietro.

"I am perfectly happy with my GED, thank you very much."

"…. Well Toad's doing it…" said Lance, he looked up as everyone stared at him, "What… he is…"

"Since when?" asked Fred, eyes wide as he stopped mid sandwich bite.

"Candy…" something in the hallways crashed.

"Well, I'm glad he's doing something other than destroying the house," said Mystique walking in from the kitchen.

"What's he going for?" asked Wanda.

"No idea…. But one of his assignments gave me a migraine to read," said Lance.

"HELLOOOO!!" Todd came bounding in from outside.

"Oh god… he's back," said Pietro.

"I hate it when he's chipper… it means we have to listen about something," said Tabitha.

"We're going steady," said Todd happily as he went upstairs.

"People sill use that term?" asked Tabitha.

"I guess…" said Pietro, scratching his head, "What's its exact meaning again?"

"Dating means you can date more than one person. Girlfriend or Boyfriend means you've narrowed it down. Going Steady means, it's no one else but them…" said Lance typing on the computer.

"Oh…. Hell being frozen over is still a maybe Pietro.." said Tabitha.

**TBC**


	3. Almost

**Hells Froze Over**

**Chapter 3**

**Getting There**

"TOAD!?" a shriek from the upstairs rang.

"DATE!!" yelled Lance up the stairs.

"He used my shampoo!" yelled Pietro, zipping down the stairs.

"… he used Shampoo?" asked Lance, in shock.

"… wow… tonight must be important," said Tabitha.

"Urg," said Wanda with a roll of her eyes.

"He has dinner with her parents tonight," said Fred.

"I don't care if he's meeting GOD! He used MY shampoo!" yelled Pietro.

"What do you want us to do about it?" asked Lance, flipping the channel on the television.

"Huh… that's serious…" said Tabitha.

"Exactly!" said Pietro.

"Not your shampoo… Toad's at his human girlfriend's house for dinner… with her human parent," said Tabitha, "That's… amazing.."

"He's home," said Wanda, as the door opened, he was quiet as he walked into the living room.

"Not good?" asked Fred.

"Huh… uh yeah it was okay….. Sinclair's cooking is awesome… that's her dad… he wants me to come work for his company…. It's an okay job. Almost thirty bucks an hour, yo…. I'm not sure…" said Todd going up the stairs, failing to notice their shocked faces.

"….. I hate him…" said Lance.

"Will you beat him up with me?" asked Pietro.

"Not that much," said Lance.

"Hell's getting there…" said Tabitha with a nod as she took the remote from Lance.

"He used your soap…." Said Pietro to Lance calmly.

"TOAD YOU'R DEAD!!!" yelled Lance, jumping up and storming up the stairs.

"So…. This is getting really awkward and annoying…. Huh Wanda?" asked Tabitha.

"What? Why do I care," she nervously snickered, "I don't care what Todd does…"

"Todd?" asked Fred, brow raised.

"… I meant Toad…" Wanda got up and headed up the stairs.

**TBC**


	4. Yes it Has

**Hells Froze Over**

**Chapter 4**

**Yes it Has**

Okay the last six months, we're kind of like Hell. Todd was gone most of the time and when he was home, he was on the computer, or showering. Pietro was on the verge of murder, Lance was his wing man at this point. Wanda had now gone to fixing things to occupy herself… which mostly ended in disaster, Tabitha had been hanging at the Mansion to break free of the tension, and Fred had been trying to convince Mystique they should all go on a vacation to Japan. Today however, Pietro and Tabitha sat in the kitchen this particular morning. Todd walked into the kitchen happily, and started making breakfast. They watched him put it on a tray and head back up the stairs.

"That was weird…" said Pietro.

"Oh well, we've seen him do weirder.." said Tabitha, taking a bite of her eggs.

"True," said Pietro.

"Hey guys…. Why is Toad caring a tray of food into his room?" asked Lance with a yawn as he came into the kitchen in his pajamas.

"It's Toad…" said Pietro.

"Okay, so it is self-explanatory I guess," said Lance getting some orange juice from the fridge.

"Hey save some for all of us," said Fred coming into the kitchen, followed shortly by an annoyed Wanda.

"Whoever that was last night…. I hate you," growled Wanda, grabbing a cereal bowl.

"What?" asked Pietro, grabbing the orange juice carton from Lance.

"You know very well…." Wanda was cut off.

"Who the hell is the girl in Toad's bedroom!?" asked Mystique coming down the stairs angrily; Lance had a spit take, Pietro dropped the carton, the back door cracked in half and collapsed, and Fred dropped his bowel.

"Dear god, Hell has frozen over!" said Tabitha, eyes wide.

**TBC**


	5. It's Snowing in Hell

**Hell Has Frozen Over**

**Chapter 5**

**It's Snowing in Hell**

After the awkward breakfast issue, it had become more vacant than ever at the house. As of now, Lance, Kitty, Pietro, Tabitha, Wanda, and Fred we're sitting in the recreation room at the mansion. Scott walked out of the hallways and headed through the room and left through the other door. They heard his feet come to a halt and back track. It was quiet, but they were all waiting as _Good Burger_ was paused.

"What the hell is the Brotherhood doing here?" asked Scott, his voice calm.

"We came over…" said Tabitha.

"But why are you here and don't say to watch a movie… I mean your purpose… your reason for being IN the mansion?" asked Scott.

"I'm visiting my fiancée," said Lance, Kitty waved her hand in the air.

"I'm visiting Amara," said Tabitha.

"She's not here," said Scott.

"…" Tabitha looked at the other's.

"… There my groopies…." Shrugged Lance.

"Nice try… leave. Alvers can stay… I guess," said Scott.

"I need my entourage," said Lance.

"Leave… now," growled Scott.

"It's not like we're doing anything," said Pietro.

"We were invited," said Wanda, Kitty raised her hand again.

"Leave," said Logan leaning his head in the doorway.

"Please don't make us go home, Toad's home…" said Fred with a small plea.

"Give me one good reason?" asked Logan.

"Toad and his girlfriend are having sex and we can't be there… Mystique would have came but she said it would have been awkward… so she went to Magneto's… Please, don't make us go…" said Tabitha.

"….. What?" asked Scott, in slight shock.

"Let me rephrase that…. Can we move in?" asked Wanda.

"… No…" said Scott.

"Yes," said the Professor wheeling through.

"But…." Scott's eyes went wide, Lance's cell phone rang and a loud voice came on when he answered.

"Uh huh… uh huh…… okay… uh huh… we'll be there.." Lance hung up the phone, "Come on, I'm not sure, but it sounds like they broke up and Todd said it was important we come home."

"We live here now," said Fred, eyes going wide with emotion.

"…." Lance gave a frozen look at them.

"Fine… you're so argumental," Pietro grumbled as he got up.

"OH MY GOSH!!!" yelled Kitty jumping up as she opened her text, "They didn't break up!"

"What then?" asked Tabitha.

"Toad proposed…" said Kitty.

"….I have to go throw up," said Wanda, walking towards the bathroom calmly.

"….. It's officially snowing in hell right now…." Said Tabitha, eyes wide.

**TBC**


	6. It's a Blizzard

**Hell Has Frozen Over**

**Chapter 6**

**It's a Blizzard**

Three months had gone by since the engagement and the wedding was right around the corner. The invitations had been sent out and now Pietro had been roped into RSVP help, angrily. They were having the wedding at a small church in Bayville. Wanda had been stalking around lately, and so far no one was that thrilled. Well… actually, the X-men we're enjoying this whole thing. Pyro was running about having a grand time as well. He's been allowed to cook, something that he'd been banned from for year, help organize seating arrangements, and he got to sit next to Amara.

"Why are they getting married?" asked Wanda, storming up to Pietro.

"I don't know," said Pietro in annoyance, "Desperation?"

"So you don't think they love each other, then?" asked Wanda, pulling up a chair and sitting next to him.

"I don't know, ask them…" said Pietro.

"I'm asking you," said Wanda, crossing her arms, "Do you think he asked her because he thought he'd never get another girl?"

"I don't know… more than likely…" said Pietro.

"What if we found someone better?" asked Wanda.

"Why? Their happy… and Toad's moving out," said Pietro.

"Are they happy?" asked Wanda, her brow raised.

"Go ask them," said Pietro with a sigh, "Or Lance, I don't care."

"Hi, like thanks again for doing this Pietro," said Candy with a smile as she walked into the room.

"No problem," smiled Pietro with a smirk.

"She won't sleep with you, let it go," said Wanda in a dark whisper, "Candy, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," smiled Candy, and they walked out of the room.

"Sure, she say's Candy," a vase busted, Pietro glared, "and nothing happens, but when someone else says…. Who does she think she's fooling."

"What is it Wanda?" asked Candy as they walked into the hallway.

"Do you love Todd?" asked Wanda.

"Well no duh," she giggled.

"Are you sure, I mean, you just graduated…" said Wanda, crossing her arms.

"What does graduating have to do with anything?" asked Candy, her face serious.

"Fair enough…. I just have one thing to say to you. I want you to listen to me carefully," said Wanda.

"Okay," she said happily.

"Todd, is… I guess… my best friend… I mean, I suppose. Anyways. I want you to know, that if you hurt him in any way, I will hunt you down the she-dog you are, "Candy's smile started to fade and she backed away, "Keep smiling, I don't want them to know I'm threatening you… Anyway I will hunt you down and skin you alive and I will make it very, very painful. Do you understand me?" ¹

"Uh huh," said Candy, her eyes watering.

"Good. Now don't say one word," said Wanda, walking off with a smile.

The wedding came, and the small church was actually packed. Some people had come just out of shock, others because they we're friends. Todd's side had the X-men, Brotherhood, Acolytes, and of course people like Nadia, Tad, Heather, Domino, Morlocks, Sydney and what not.² Surprisingly Nature and Zodiac had sat on Candy's side, and after an awkward conversation, turned out she was Zodiac's cousin and Nature's half sister. Why she wasn't a mutant baffled the hell out of everyone. During the ceremony, a lot of people thought it was a hidden camera show, and Beast spent some time hitting on Todd's mother, Nadia. Never the less, the wedding came to a close and the bride and groom we're gone. ³

"What's the hell radar today?" asked Pietro.

"It's a blizzard," sighed Bobby walking by.

**TBC**

That conversation was inspired by a Prince of Bell Air Episode where Jazz gets married and Hillary flips out.

Nadia, Tad, Domino, Heather, and Sydney are all from the Family series a while back.

Nature and Zodiac are random chars that the Hoods know from certain fics… and when I get too it, I'll write the story how they met.


	7. Just When You Think Its Over

**Hell Froze Over**

**Chapter 7**

**Just When You Think It's Over**

Five weeks. That's it. The annulment was being processed as they sat. Apparently the first two weeks had been great, the third started getting more realizing, the forth they realized that had nothing in common, and on week five they'd both decided that it had just been lust or infatuation. Surprisingly, Todd was pretty darn happy about the whole thing. At that moment, they were in the Mansion Recreation Room. Scott walked by, and doubled back.

"Now what?" asked Scott, with a bored voice.

"Bigger television," said Pietro.

"Visiting Kitty?" said Lance.

"She's shopping," said Scott.

"Amara?" said Tabitha.

"She's in the bathroom."

"Rogue?"

"On a road trip."

"Kurt, yo?"

"On the road trip."

"… Beast?"

"On a date with Toad's mother."

"Well…. WHAT?" Todd's eyes shot open.

"Yeah, I thought you knew," said Scott.

"Well then…. No…" said Todd, in shock.

"Don't we still live here?" asked Wanda.

"No," said the Professor wheeling passed the door.

"We're visiting Pyro," said Pietro.

"Why would Pyro…." Scott was cut off as Amara came in yelling, followed by Pyro.

"Get this loon away from me!" said Amara, with a growl.

"It's kind of like how you two used to be," said Fred to Todd and Wanda.

"They'll grow out of it," said Todd, his cell phone rang.

"When did you all get cells?" asked Scott, brow raised.

"We all share a plan, and most of us have jobs," said Lance.

"Wanda works at Hot Topic, Todd works at two stores, Lance does free lance work for people's cars, Fred's running the BOM Diner with Tabitha, and I'm…. too pretty to work," said Pietro.

"He's getting a job this summer," said Lance after a quiet moment.

"Your kiddng…" Todd's eyes were wide as he talked on the phone.

"Looks serious…" said Pietro.

"Leave," said Scott.

"So…" Todd spoke, and then smiled, "Yeah, that's for the best, yo."

"GO…" said Scott pointing to the door.

"Shh… something's happening…" said Tabitha, as they watched Todd.

"Of course, yo. No matter what. I said before we're always friends…. I agree," said Todd, with a nervous laugh as he got up and started walking around.

"We can't hear…" said Lance, and they all moved the couch and chairs to follow.

"BROTH…." Scott's yell was cut off.

"SCOTT LEAVE THEM ALONE!" yelled Jean's voice in the room.

"But…" Scott shut up, and glared at the Brotherhood.

"Okay, we'll talk more tonight. Bye," Todd hung up the phone with a sigh and jumped as he turned around to see the Brotherhood on their seats only turned towards him.

"So… what's going on?" asked Fred.

"Nothin,' we just have to work out some smaller details… well bigger now…" said Todd as he sat back down.

"That's all…. What was all that you're kidding and still friends crap?" asked Lance.

"Well… Looks like I'm gonna be a Daddy, yo," smiled Todd happily.

"….. Heaven is melting and Hell has just shattered," said Pietro.

**TBC**


	8. Defying Physical Law

**Hell Froze Over**

**Chapter 8**

**Defying Physical Law**

The past eight months… we're hell. Todd and Candy had decided to keep their current annulled relationship. They had decided free hand that when the child was born, the custody would go every other week for a week. Most of the Brotherhood was not looking forward to a baby in the house every other week, except for Mystique and Pietro. Surprisingly, Mystique had set up a spare room into a type of nursery, where the Brotherhood had gone artistic crazy. Pietro had taken this opportunity to research every name on the planet.

"How about…" Pietro was cut off by an annoyed Todd.

"No! It will not be Zale, Yenny, Yonni, Xena, William, Willow, Wesley, Whitney, Valeri, Victoria, Vivian, Vincent, Ulga, Ugene, Triston, Tina, Torri, or Tony. Do you understand!" yelled Todd.

"I was just making suggestions," said Pietro, as he turned on his heel, but before he left, "How about Stacy or Stephan?"

"I swear, I will…" Pietro was gone before Todd could finish.

"You don't have to be by my side every second, Todd," said Candy with a sigh.

"Do you want water?" asked Todd, with a smile.

"No… er, why not…" said Candy, as they sat on the mansion couch.

"Psst," Rogue leaned around the corner as Todd left the room, "Do you wanna get the heck out of here?"

"Yes!" said Candy hopefully as Kitty, Jean, and Rogue walked into the entrance.

"I got my jeep running outside, let's get out of here before anyone shows up," said Jean and the four booked it out of the room as Todd came back in.

"Pietro, the baby isn't going to be named after you!" said Todd, looking back into the hall.

"How about Robert?" asked Bobby, walking into the room.

"What if it's a girl?" asked Logan, walking through and grabbing an apple.

"Pietra," smiled Pietro proudly.

"Bobbi," said Bobby.

"Can you all leave," groaned Scott, walking by in his uniform and heading to the elevator.

"He's so impolite… Is he like this to all the guests, yo?" asked Todd.

"No," said Jamie, sitting on the couch.

"Hey… where's Candy?" asked Todd, looking at the vacant seat.

"Don't know," said Jamie, opening a book and splitting himself, "Okay, now each read a different chapter."

"… useful," said Pietro, with a curious glance.

"Maybe the couch ate her?" suggested Jubilee.

"….unlikely…" Todd was cut off.

"It ate Samuel once, " said Beast, "He was gone for two days… turned up in the storage closet downstairs."

"Yeah, he won't talk about it," said Roberto, sitting on the couch.

"Oh god…." Todd looked franticly at the couch.

"Nah, we're just joking. Ye no need to worry, she's at the mall," said Rahne, sitting on chair.

"… but the couch did really eat Sam," said Bobby.

"The couch ate you?" asked Pietro, looking at Sam as he walked in the room.

"Oh gosh… the flashbacks… NO!" Same ran out of the room, tripped, and smashed through a window.

"Is he okay?" asked Pietro and Todd, looking at the unaffected X-men.

"He's fine," said the New Recruits.

"So that was a short trip," said Rogue as they came back in the mansion.

"Like, we didn't even get to the mall," said Kitty with wide eyes.

"I can hold it, there's like a sale," said Candy as Jean pulled her in the house.

"Your having a baby, it's not like having to pee," said Rogue.

"How do you know?" asked Candy as they headed to the elevator.

The Recruits, Pietro, Todd, and Beast watched this all take place calmly. Rogue doubled back and looked from Todd to Beast, it took a moment, but they quickly ran to the elevator, Pietro in toe. Who was then kicked out of the elevator and told to call people. It wasn't long before a group was hanging in the hallway. Pietro going through a new name book, which Lance kept taking away. Pietro's eyes went wide and he jumped up. Todd, Beast, and Candy looked up as Pietro zipped into the room.

"Aiden," he smiled.

"OUT!" all three yelled, just as Lance's hand reached into the room and yanked the speedster out.

"Are you nuts?" asked Lance, looking at Pietro, "Nevermind… what am I saying?"

"I think you asked if he was nuts… shutting up," said Nature from where she sat by Candy's parents. ¹

"You think it'll be cute?" asked Tabitha.

"Most babies are," said Kitty.

"No true," said Amara, "A lot of babies aren't cute, people are just obligated to say so."

"Do you think are babies will be cute Lance?" asked Kitty.

"Yes," said Pietro before they could.

"Think so?" asked Kitty.

"They're going to look like you, of course they will. They'll be perfect," said Lance with a smile.

"Oh Lance," Kitty giggled.

"I think I might hurl," said Kurt.

"I heard a cry…" said Nadia, standing up. ²

"Pietro, go in and look," said Fred.

"What? No, everyone keeps yelling at me," said Pietro, sitting down, a few minutes passed.

"What's taking them so long?" asked Candy's father.

"Maybe their hoping we'd leave…" said the Professor.

"Are they?" asked Logan.

"No, but I want you all to leave," said the Professor, everyone looked at him, "It was a joke… where's Scott?"

"I don't know…" said Jean.

"Do you think it's a…" Rogue was cut off as that door opened and Todd came out and froze.

"Why are you all here, yo?" asked Todd.

"Waiting…" said Heather in annoyance as she leaned against the wall. ³

"It's a girl…" Todd was cut off as everyone started chatting, and he went back into the room.

"What was that?" asked Lance, glaring at the door.

"Toad ignoring us," said Wanda, angrily, Todd came back out with the baby.

"EE!" Kitty and Tabitha were around him before he could finish getting out the door.

"Okay…" said Todd with a laugh.

"She's a little ginger."

"Ooo, her eyes are gold…"

"Aww…"

"Okay, that's actually a really cute baby."

"Look at my little granddaughter."

"She's not green.."

"Why would she be?"

"What's her name?" asked Fred, making googie sounds.

"Uh… well.." Todd smiled nervously.

"I have a book if you need it," said Pietro, holding it up.

"We have a name…." said Candy from inside the room.

"Well?" asked Logan.

"Hmm, Ayden Melissa Kayne-Tolanski…" said Todd.

"So…" Pietro's eyes lit up, "I named her?"

"…. Sure, why not," Todd rolled his eyes.

"YES!" said Pietro.

**THE END**

Nature is Candy's older half sister.

Nadia is from Mommy Dearest Series

Heater is from Family


End file.
